1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a storage device.
2. Prior Art
A voice signal recording apparatus such as a portable, small-size tape recorder and an optical magnetic disc apparatus capable of writing normally has a built-in microphone for recording, in a cabinet thereof. The cabinet also has operation pushbutton switches such as a recording start pushbutton switch and a stop pushbutton switch.
These pushbutton switches are usually provided with a click mechanism so that a user can feel when a pushbutton switch is depressed, which assures the operation.
The above-mentioned small-size voice signal recording apparatus has a problem that a click sound is also recorded because it is impossible to assure a sufficient distance between a microphone and, for example, a recording start pushbutton switch.
FIG. 1(A) through FIG. 1(F) shows a concrete example. If a recording start pushbutton switch is depressed at time t1 and released at time t2 as shown in FIG. 1(A), and a stop pushbutton switch is depressed at time t3 and released at time t4 as shown in FIG. 1(B), then, as shown in FIG. 1(C), a voice is generated at each of these operations. The voices have the maximum amplitude at t1, t2, t3, and t4, respectively and the amplitude is gradually attenuated for a time interval T. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 1(f), the click sounds are inputted over a voice to be recorded. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1(E), recording starts with a delay of Δ1 after time t1 when the recording start pushbutton switch is specified, and the recording terminates with a delay of Δ2 after time t3 when the recording stop pushbutton switch is specified. That is, as shown in FIG. 1(F), three click voices are recorded over a voice to be recorded.
Thus, a small-size voice signal recording apparatus having a built-in microphone has a problem that if a pushbutton switch provided with a click mechanism is used for improving operation feeling for a user, the click sound of the pushbutton switch is also unnecessarily recorded.